Legacy
by ravenclawdemigod02
Summary: Every person has a legacy they need to live up to, no matter how big or small. For local hero and Detective Inspector Clarissa Morgenstern, it means catching the man who not only killed many innocents, but also murdered a person very close to her heart, and punishing him, at any cost, even if it means collaborating with the local gang of vigilantes and their insufferable leader.
1. Prologue

Prologue

One's legacy is rarely something you get to see in your own lifetime. It's something you leave behind, not so that the world remembers you, but remembers the good you did. Legacy is planting seeds in a garden that you will never be able to see, but the others who come after you will cherish.

And although Clary had long ago come in terms with the Morgenstern legacy, and had truly come to love the life that she was living, in times of apparent crisis she would remember the name that represented normalcy to her to remind herself to be calm.

So when she woke up to the slight aching in her legs and joints and a pounding head, and started stating facts in her head to keep a level head in a time of crisis, as she she was taught in the academy, she called herself Clary Fray rather than her given name. The name Fray was just an identity to use undercover, an alibi her mother had coined for her, but sometimes when carrying the legacy of her family name became too much for her, she resorted to a name that represented comfort, a name that did not have a legacy of it's own for her to carry.

"Oh, you're awake," came a voice from somewhere behind her, interrupting her thoughts.

Clary groaned, recognizing the voice immediately." Why does it have to be you. Off all people that could've done this, why am I not surprised that it was you," came her exasperated reply.

He frowned at her words, the lines on his forehead creasing, and said, "oh come on dont act like you're not excited to see me."

Mentally smiling, knowing that her words hit the mark, she replied, "And could you explain to me exactly why you kidnapped me and that too in what i call, if I may, extremely tacky and way below your usual standards."

Knowing that she was going to annoy him even more, she asked, "What were you thinking. I thought you had more class than this? Or is it that you are slipping with old age?"

" Hey! That's insulting. I'm not old."

"You look like an old man to me. I think I spot a lone grey hair. Gotta start calling gramps."

"Don't call me gramps. We're literally the same age."

Knowing she had succeeded her mission to annoy him, she tactfully changed the subject.

"Now, could you explain to me that why in god's name did you kidnap me?"

As if she had personally insulted him, he replied, " I just wanted to talk to you. You can't possibly be mad at me for that."

"You kidnapped me! In what world is that okay?"

"This isn't kidnapping. And why are you getting so angry?"

"Why do you think I'm getting angry, you ass?"

"Maybe you're mad because I 'kidnapped' you? Is that it?"

"No, I'm fine with the kidnapping. I was just upset by how much you managed to mess up my hair," Clary said sarcastically. "Yes, of course I'm mad that you kidnapped me!"

"Well I'm sorry. But in my defense, you put up no fight when I was getting you here."

"Yes, because you drugged me and I was unconscious the whole ride, you complete ass." Clary was about ready to claw her hair out of frustration at this point.

"Yes I realize how that might've given off mixed signals," came his reply. He had a small frown on his face as he came to the realization that he might have been a complete idiot. Not that it was something unusual for him.

"Mixed what? You know what. Forget it. I don't wanna know anyway." She raised her hands to massage her temple but realized that they were tied together. " Did you really have to tie me up though?"

"Yes, you would have run away otherwise."

"So what, we both know that you're faster than me."

" I'm not in the mood for any cardio," he said before getting a look on his face that practically screamed trouble.

"Plus, there's something about you being bound that makes this situation even more fun, not that conversations aren't always a pleasure with you. This just makes them even more, shall I say, interesting," he teased. At least she hoped that he was just teasing, she could never tell what went on in that messed up blond head of his.

Clary fake gagged, making sure he could see her and silently relished in the look on his face after that. She knew he was a complete flirt. Always was and always will be. It was one of the things about him that made him so much more different than other gang leaders.

Well, gang was a broad term and the word leader was stretching it even further. Idris was a small town with a population of roughly 5 thousand people. Since it lied on the borders of both France and Germany, it's history included a lot fighting between the countries to lay claim on the town and hence recorded a lot of conflict from the earliest recordings of it's history.

The way this argument was settled was rather unconventional, and slightly dysfunctional. Neither of the two countries governed the town, it had its own separate government, or interfered with it's business but always showed it as a part of their country.

The first leader of this new city had been a Morgenstern and since then, Morgenstern's had substantial power in the government throughout generations. Every Morgenstern was expected to join office and the first born to one day become the leader. So it was a real surprise for everyone when Clarissa Morgenstern, the perfect candidate renounced we place in the office and instead, at age 24 after finishing academy training, became the youngest person to join and then lead their own police task force. It wasn't that big of a deal then, her not taking charge of the government. There was a successor all ready to take charge. But now, well now it was a different story...

The Morgensterns were very prominent in the town, so much so that every person knew their name. The Morgensterns had always been kind people but everyone knew not to mess with them. Morgenstern's were great allies but deadly enemies.

And yet, there were people who messed with them, or with their town. Crime rates weren't high in Idris but they certainly weren't low. And hence there was a small police force. But some people did not believe in the justice served by the police. They believed in their own system of punishment for crimes, an eye for an eye. And that's where the Herondales came in.

The Herondales weren't villains per say, but they certainly weren't the heroes either. They were a group of vigilantes who had been serving justice for generations, since the very first Morgenstern had taken part in the government.

They were a group of people who did not believe in a government system. They wanted what they wanted. They weren't terrorists or murderers or even thieves. They never killed or stole from the common people. They did believe in heavily maiming drug dealers, rapists and other criminals and only stole from people who didn't get what they owned in a fair manner. In a way, they were just a bunch of vigilantes that helped the government but were never hated.

The Morgensterns and the Herondales had a weird relationship. The Morgensterns weren't exactly approving of the vigilantism but respected them for their work. The Herondales weren't particularly fond of the government but appreciated the work done by them to achieve their common goal. There was a mutual respect between them regarding a common goal but a disharmony about how that goal should be achieved.

Clarissa Morgenstern was the youngest Morgenstern and one of the youngest yet most promising member of the police force. And now at 26, she was a force to be reckoned with. And the person in front her was the youngest but most promising member of the Herondale gang.

They had known each other since childhood, since Idris had only 1 school, and had been frenemies all throughout their schooling years. But now she didn't even know what to call their relationship. He made everything so confusing with his constant flirty comments, his extreme anger and his goddamned mood swings.

Because Jace Herondale had been an utter and complete drama queen right from the beginning and damn it if he didn't love messing with her head.

**_**

**So that's the prologue. Please tell me whether you like the idea or not. The actual plot will be unravelled over the next 2-3 chapters. Dont forget to review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So, you wanna talk?"

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Clary looked at Jace and replied, "Hmm.. How about, no?"

"Clary please," he said shocking her. Jace never really called her by her name. It was always some ridiculous nickname or the other. Since she got here, she properly looked at his face for the first. Despite the humour on his face, there was a seriousness in his eyes, one beyond his years, one she occasionally caught in her friends and colleagues' eyes when their guard was down, or in her own while looking in the mirror in vulnerable moments.

Despite the joke she made about his age, Jace was a relatively young person in his field of work, just like her. Nobody their age should have that look on their faces, it shouldn't happen. But in the life of fighting crime, it wasn't usually uncommon. Especially for people in their positions.

She remembered what they had told her at the Institute. The Institute was their home base, Idris's only police station where all the coroner's, the researchers, forensic experts, and other detectives, including her friends, worked. When she had joined, they had told all the new candidates about the severity of their jobs. The huge amounts of responsibility that came along with it. Few years into the job she realized just how true the words were. Initially she had made a joke about the responsibility giving her gray hair and being bad for her vanity but now she could feel the weight of the responsibility she had undertaken.

And just like her, the responsibility on Jace's shoulders were more complex that any normal person of their age could even think about. Whatever the matter was, it was serious and she was going to treat it as such.

"I'm listening. Whatever it is, I understand the seriousness."

Jace took and sigh before he continued, "Thank you. You're right. This matter, it's problem is probably the most severe thing I've dealt in my whole career."

"Tell me," Clary asked, dreading the answer she was about to get.

In her whole life, in all the time she had known Jace, which was almost two decades now,a long time to know someone, she had only seen him look as serious as was twice.

The first time had been when he had gotten the news of his father's death. She remembered that memory as clear as day. It wasn't something she was easily going to forget. They had been in 7th grade, barely 13. They had been playfully debating who was a better wizard, Harry or Ron, her, Simon and Magnus on Harry's side while Jace, Alec and Izzy argued that Rob was better, when the receptionist entered the classroom and called out Jace.

The room became completely silent when they saw the look on Ms Amatis' face. And though they were on the opposite ends of the room, everybody could hear Amatis's voice crack and Jace's heartbreak when she told him about her father's murder.

The second time was at his father's funeral. Some idiot had the galls to call Stephen Herondale a coward for being helpless as he was murdered. The fury on Jace's face and the heartbreak in his eyes as he was pulled back by his mother before he could kill that man was something that Clary could never forget, not till her dying day.

She remembered that day as the day a part of Jace died as he became a completely different person, somebody who didn't show his true emotions anymore and lived in the world with a mask on his face, a facade to make him look stronger that he could ever truly hope to be.

That was the day that their friendship changed. Jace wasn't the person she knew, just a shell of the boy she knew. And how could she be true friends with a shell?

They still talked, they still met, but that emotional spark in their friendship kept on drifting away until it completely snapped when she went to the Academy while he took over his deceased father's mantle and carried on his legacy.

That look on his face that day was the look on his face now. And she knew, that that look, it meant bad news. She braced herself for his words but she could never imagine the chills that she felt and the shiver that went up her spine when she heard his words.

His eyes were somber and his face slightly apologetic as he said, "I'm sure you've heard of Sebastian Verlac?"

Chapter 2

Sebastian Verlac.

That name resonated in her head until she couldn't take it anymore. At the Institute, in the official reports, he was they called a serial killer. But to her, his credit couldn't be fit into two small words. To her, he was the man who who killed innocents, who ruined people's life, who had ruined her life.

She reined in her emotions, careful not to let anything show and said, "I'm very well acquainted with him. What I don't understand is why did you need to talk to me so desperately about him that you you had to kidnap me."

With an air of exasperation he replied, "not this again. I thought we were over this Clary."

Giving a weak smile, she apologised.

"I'm sorry, ease continue. Seriously, tell me what do you need to tell me about him," she added when he didn't seem convinced.

Jace's reply cam swiftly after that.

" I need to talk to you about him because I had news about him and I think you'd like to know."

" What is it?"

His face contorted and he hesitated a little before he continued.

"I had planted a mole in his group some time ago who has finally infiltrated Verlac's inner circle and is giving me as much information without compromising their position and I've been searching for an opportunity to catch him and bring him in. And I thought you'd like to be there with the rest of the Institute when we do that. "

Clary was perplexed, Jace was never one to take help, so she voiced her confusion. "Why are you asking me? I thought that the Herondales believed in their own brand of justice. Why involve the police?"

Jace's reply was instantaneous, as if he'd prepare for such an answer. Knowing Jace, he had probably mentally prepared answers for this whole conversation.

"I'm man enough to admit when I'm not fully prepared for something. Involving you means involving the whole Institute and their resources, increasing our power and chances to catch him. Plus," he added carefully, his face softening, "I know what happened Clary. Everyone does. I'm not worried about the justice. I'm sure you hate Verlac more than anybody else. Whether you give the sentence or I do, Verlac will get what he deserves."

Clary looked at Jace. She saw his softened features and felt the sincerity behind his words. Jace was a good leader, he knew just what to say to persuade her. But his words also brought to her images from the past. Images that haunted her nightmares. Images she wished she could forget, but knows she can't.

Suddenly she was back in the past. Back to that day. The day she got those images.

The sound of the gunshot ringing, the blood splattered everywhere, a shrill scream in the distance and the realisation that it was her own scream, all resonated in her head.

"Oh don't you worry. Justice will be served. Just tell me where that bastard is."

The satisfied smirk on Jace's face told her that she had said just what he had wanted her to. And so he told her everything he could, while she sat in stunned silence, taking in everything she could.

**So that's the first chapter. A little more serious than the prologue. This story is going to be a serious one, with a little moments of snark and sass from Clace, like the prologue. Don't forget to tell me your feelings regarding this chapter and review.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clary slammed the door behind her as she entered her apartment. It was a small,cozy two-bedroom place, and nothing compared to her childhood home. But to her, this was home.

Kicking off her shoes, she went to her room when she heard voices inside. Izzy and Simon must have come over to check up on her when finding she was missing for what she found out was 5 hours.

However, she wasn't ready to see her two best friends making out on her bed, messed up hair and their tongues literally shoved down each other's throats.

"Hey! Can't you do that anywhere else except my bedroom?"

Simon and Izzy, apparently completely oblivious to her presence until she shouted, jumped apart and started gathering their clothes that were all loitering on her floor while she covered her eyes, wishing she could rewind time and decide not to her room at all to spare herself and them the embarrassment.

" Oh hey Clary," Simon said, a sheepish look on his face as he gathered himself. "Didn't hear you come on."

" Yeah, where were you anyway," asked Izzy, apparently completely unfazed by Clary walking in on her and Simon doing whatever they were doing.

"You know you can't just decide to take a day off from just because you want to," Simon added.

"Wait a minute," Clary saisd, " you don't know what happened? You just thought that I, very spontaneously decided to just take a day off?"

Simon and Izzy exchanged a look and Simon said, "pretty much, yeah. I mean I had a day off so I went to meet Izzy and I told her that you didn't show up and she said that you might've just decided to not come in today."

" Except that obviously didn't happen. So tell us what did," asked Izzy.

"Oh nothing important," Clary feigned nonchalance as she said "just the usual, you know. Left for work, got coffee-" Simon and Izzy nodded their heads as stated her usual morning routine "- got kidnapped"

"Wait what!" they screeched. And it was in that moment that Clary regretted not recording their reactions, because their expressions were next level comedy goals.

" Who was it," Simon seethed.

" I'll end them with just my heels and nothing else," came in Izzy's menacing threat.

Clary was enjoying this very much and continued for some more time. Though Jace's intentions weren't certainly bad at all but she needed payback for the inconvenience caused to her by the 'kidnapping'.

And what better way than to sic Jace's extremely terrifying pseudo-sister on him with threats of death by either being stabbed by Izzy's 7 inch heels or poising by her cooking.

" I don't think you'll be able to kill him, Iz" Clary said.

" You doubting my skills, Fray. Need I remind you that I grew up being surrounded by a gang of vigilantes who believe in murdering criminals."

" As much as I have faith in you skills, my dear Izzy," Clary said, " I'm sure you wouldn't kill the leader of said gang of vigilantes."

" Wait, Jace was the one who kidnapped you?" Cries Izzy. " I'm going to kill him. No, I'll tell Alec and then we'll both kill him together-"

"Why did he kidnap you in the first place?" Simon asked, cutting off Izzy's ramblings of painful deaths. " There has to be a reason. He wouldn't just do that. Don't get me wrong, the guy can be a complete ass at times, but he wouldn't do something like this for no reason."

Izzy nodded at Simon's words, confirming Simon's suspicion.

Clary took a deep breath and told the two of them to sit down before she started with the whole story.

" It's about Sebastian Verlac," Clary told them. "Jace has some information about his activities."

And while repeatedly telling her friends that she was fine, Clary recounted each and every detail of her and Jace's conversation.

"So you're telling," Simon said with a look of slight disbelief, " that Jace sent a person undercover in Verlac's group, who was able to infiltrate his inner circle without getting caught and was able to send a single message to Jace without compromising their position."

" And that message told you that," Izzy continued, expression reflecting that of Simon's, " all the people Verlac and his circle have been killed were not random killings, as we had suspected. But he has a, what, a list?"

" Well, it's less of a list and more of a , shall we say, a proper agenda in mind. Basically, his killings have a pattern, the time, date, person, everything is somehow connected. And if we're able to crack the pattern, we can ambush him on his next killing." Clary knew that this wasn't as much as they had hoped, but this a major breakthrough. For years, they had been unable to capture Verlac but this was a ray of hope for them.

"So, Jace told you all of this because?" Simon asked.

"Because he needs the manpower." Clary added," Also, if we put his records and the Institutes records of unsolved murders and killings chalked up to Verlac, along with all our individual research, it would be easier to catch him and faster to work separately."

" And in a situation like this, wasting time means losing lives," Izzy added.

The atmosphere in the room had become so somber. There was no playful joking around anymore. There was complete silence until Izzy broke up as she got up.

" Well this was fun," she said, "but I gotta go back and chew my brother for not telling me all of their and for kidnapping my best friend."

She added with a slight smirk, " maybe I'll bake him that chocolate cake that gave him food poisoning last time. Or just punch his face. You wanna come, Simon?"

Simon quickly went up to her and put an arm her shoulders as he said, " how could I say no to such an offer. A chance to watch the great and almightly Jace Herondale to squirm, who's miss that."

Both Izzy and Simon laughed as they left the room, a smiling Clary still sitting on the bed, trying to ignore the turmoil building up in her body as she assesses her situation.

**_****So, chapter number 2 is up. I would love to hear all your comments. Don't forget to review. **

**As always, constructive criticism is very welcome**.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Life hadn't been kind to Jace. He was born to the leader of a gang of vigilantes and expected to take over from even before he could take his first breath. And Jace had made his peace with that. He loved what they did, delivering justice. So he accepted his fate with open arms, ignoring the voice in his head that reminded him of the fact that he was never given a true choice in the matter. But Jace was loyal to his people, his family and so he continued on the path without complaints. What he hadn't expected was for that path to end so quickly.

On the second worst of his life, Jace had learnt about his father's death. He had been in school that day, completely oblivious as to the event that had occurred which would change the course of his life to a direction he had never expected. His dad's passing hurt him, pained every fiber of his being as memories of his father's smile, his laugh, his strength and advice flashed in his head. But he had kept up a strong face. He had to take care of his people, his grandma Imogen, his mom. So he kept up a strong front, not showing anyone just how broken he felt.

The walls that he had built, however, came crashing down on the worst day of his life. On the day of the funeral. It was the day everything started to feel real. He remembered some asshole making a comment about his father being weak, unable to protect his family. The rage he had felt that moment couldn't be compared to anything he had felt before. He had been furious, all his emotions that he had been bottling since the day he had gotten the news came bubbling to the surface, fueling his anger. And if it hadn't been for Alec and his uncanny ability to keep a level head in every situation, he would have killed that man then and there and lived his life with no regrets.

Clary had been there that day too. To pay her respects, she had said, but he knew that she wanted to check up on him. No matter how much they had bantered back then, they had been friends and she cared for him. But his teenage self, reeling from a major loss had pushed her away with an indifferent look on his face and a dismissive 'I don't need you to check up on me.' He had continued his icy behaviour until she had given up on him and he never approached her to apologize and their friendship had ended. It was something he would always regret letting happen.

"What's up with you? You seem lost in thought."

Celine Herondale's voice cut him in his thoughts. He didn't live with her anymore, having moved in with Alec when they had turned 18 instead. However, once every week he would come visit her for dinner so he could keep her updates on the happening of his life, and also to make sure she was fine.

"Who are you thinking about? Is it a girl? Do I know her?" She teasingly asked him but was pleasantly surprised when she saw a small smile on his face.

"Well, sort of. And you do know her," Jace said, his thoughts going back to Clary. "But not in the way you're thinking," he added after seeing the look on her face.

Celine gave him a small teasing smile as she said, "whatever you say sweetie."

Her teasing was mercifully cut of due to the ringing of his phone but the relief was short-lived as he groaned when he saw the caller-id.

" Who is it? Is it the girl?"

" Oh it's a girl alright," Jace whined, "but not the one I want to talk to right now. It's Izzy."

He saw an amused look on her face as she asked, "what did you do this time to face the wrath of Izzy? And how do you know she's angry anyway?"

"Because Izzy never calls at this time when she knows I'm here unless she's really mad. Plus," he added as his mother gave him a look that read 'you better tell me the whole truth or I'll ground you', "I might've done something to warrant that reaction."

"Well then Jace, you know I love you and I would gladly protect your honour in front of everyone but when it comes Izzy, well you're on your own."

Jace flashed her a betrayed look, puppy dog eyes on full effect, silently begging her to save him from the wrath of Izzy but was sorely disappointed when she just give him a look and said, "Jace, that girl is the most terrifying person when she's angry about something and you pissed her majorly and I'm not signing my death warrant by trying to stop her."

"What about your motherly instincts to protect your only son?"

"I'm sorry but my motherly instincts can only go so far before self preservation instincts kick in."

"You're traitor to your son, you know that," he groaned.

"I know. But you still love me," she replied cheekily. "Now pick up the phone and talk to her."

Jace reluctantly picked up the phone, preparing himself for what he knew was to be the scolding of his life.

"He Iz-"

"Don't you are 'hey Iz' me, Jonathan Christopher Herondale." Jace winced at the sound of his full name. This was going to be worse than he thought, he realized. "What makes you think you can get away with kidnapping my best friend. You wait until I get there so I can properly kick your sorry ass."

The phone was cut as Jace threw the phone at the sofa and took a deep breath, ready to present an argument in his defense, even though he knew what he had done wasn't exactly ideal.

His solitude was disrupted in a few moments as the door was opened and Izzy walked in, looking like the definition of fury, as Alec calmly followed her.

"You ass. What kind of idiot kidnaps a person to have a conversation." She dragged him by his ear as she made him get off the sofa.

"Hey, hey! Stop. I didn't want to kidnap her but it was the only way to make sure she would listen to me. Plus, in my defense, she put up no fight when I was getting her there."

"That's because you drugged her, you idiot," she seethed. " Give me one reason why I shouldn't punch you right now."

"Hey, no need to throw punches here Iz." Alec had always been the calm one and Jace couldn't help but express his gratitude to him.

"Oh don't think I'm doing this for you," Alec responded, " I would love to kick your ass myself, but I'm afraid we have more pressing matters to discuss at the moment."

Jace took in a deep breath as he led them both to the couch and directed the to sit while he asked Izzy, "so did Clary feel you everything?"

"Pretty much, yeah," she said. "And I told everything to him," she added as she pointed to Alec.

"What I want to know," Alec asked him, " why you never told me about our insider. And who is it anyways?"

Knowing that he would have to come clean about everything, he sighed as he stood up and said.

" Let's have dinner first. Then we can talk"

"Why"

"Cause it's a long story and I would like to be able to eat something before you potentially kill me."

Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. I wanted to add the story to this one only but it would've turned out to be too long so I broke it up.

Until the next chapter. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So let me get this straight, you find an opening in his circle, you plant a spy and don't tell anybody about it until you get info. Then, instead of handling it the way you, as a leader are expected to, you go to the last person you're supposed to go to and you.. what, ask for help?"

"Pretty, much, yeah."

Jace could see just how ludicrous Izzy and Alec thought it was. So could he. He had broken almost every single unspoken rule regarding this sort of thing by contacting Clary and involving her and the Institute in this matter. But he also knew that as a leader he was entitled to make certain unconventional choices for the good of his people. Clearly, Izzy and Alec didn't feel exactly the same way.

"Jace" Izzy started carefully, "I'm not questioning your judgement as a leader and you know I love Clary and respect the work she does. It's just.. I don't know how to say this… it's-"

" What Izzy is trying to say is," Alec cut off Izzy, " that we both respect Clary and the work she does, professionally and personally. But, what we can't understand is why did you involve her in this. Especially since, you know."

Jace looked at Alec and saw the apprehension on his face. Despite him falling apart from Clary years ago, Izzy, Alec and Clary had still been close, irrespective of their career choices. He knew Alec cared for Clary and this wasn't his second in command asking, it was her concerned and protective friend.

"That's exactly why I'm involving her." Jace had the explanation ready to give from the moment he had gotten Izzy's call. "She has extra motive to help us, personal motive, which makes her a powerful ally. Plus, she has access to old records about Sebastian from before he turned up on our radar along with other resources."

"But-" Jace quickly added "- I'm not just using her for this. I know what this case is for her. I know how important it is. And I know that this will help her."

Izzy came towards him, a threatening look on her face but some relief in her eyes. "you better be helping her Jonathan Herondale, because if I find out that you are just using her, I swear to god, I will hunt you down."

Jace gulped as Izzy started to leave and looked at Alec.

"Alec-" Jace was cut off when Alec added to Izzy's threats.

" You know she's serious. The stunt you pulled today, you got off easy for it."

"I know."

"Good and don't hesitate to ask for help. You know we are always here for you, right?"

Jace clapped Alec on his back, giving a small smile. "I know. And I will."

Alec gave a nod before heading out the door. If was behind him with the dull thud, leaving him alone with his thoughts before he gave his mother a quick goodbye and headed home.

Coffee container in one hand, files under her arms and her hair flying everywhere, Clary was the definition of a hot mess on a Sunday morning. It was supposed to be her day off but then satan- or as he calls himself, Jace- called her up at 6 in the morning and told her to grab all the files she had on 'public enemy no. 1' and meet him at the Institute as soon as possible.

Having gotten ready in record time and quickly collecting the files and grabbing some much required caffeine, considering she would be dealing with a pompous prick for what would probably be the better part of her only day off, Clary reached the doors of the Institute at exactly 6:41 , expecting to be early but then questioning everything.

Jace was leaning against the door, seemingly unaware of her presence until he turned his head to look at her after hearing her hurried footsteps.

"Oh there you are. How long did it take to grab those files. I've been waiting here for ages."

"If you've been waiting for ages then why didn't you just go inside? Oh right, because you couldn't. Because you needed me." Clary loved teasing him, loved it when his usually emotionless face would crunch up just a little and his eyebrows would slightly furrow over his amber eyes and betray his slight irritation at being teased.

"You know what Morgenstern, maybe I'll just leave and not collaborate in this case-" Jace started to playfully walk away from the Institute when Clary stopped him.

"Oh stop it. You needed my help when you kidnapped me and you still do. So stop being such a drama queen and help me with this stuff."

"Oh how rude and ungentlemanly of me to let such a fair maiden as yourself stand with so much load over her petite shoulders. Let me get some of this stuff from you."

Jace reached for Clary's hands and she expected him to grab some of the files. Instead, he gently grabbed the coffee cup from her hand and said, "There, all set."

Clary was practically seething at this point and put as much bite behind her words as she could. "You took my coffee. That's my coffee."

"Yeah, I know." Jace made a face. "Pretty bitter isn't it. Who knew you were a black coffee kinda girl."

"I like it as bitter and dark as my soul. Or in this case, your soul. Didn't your mom teach you not to steal other people's coffee, especially at 6 in the morning?"

"One, it's not six, it's 6:45. And B, I've been waiting g here for you for ages and you practically stood me up. The coffee was compensation."

"Okay, it's 'two', not B. You can't change the way you speak in one statement."

"Potato, po-tah-to," Jace chirped, chirped, as Clary stared at him, the incredulity she was feeling probably showing on her face. "No time to waste time."

"Are you always this annoyingly crazy or is it just in the morning." Clary had to admit, she was enjoying how deeply his face flushed at that.

"It's usually only when I'm sleep deprived, or I've had a lecture from Izzy. Or in this case, a combination of both."

As soon as Clary heard Izzy's name, she grinned. The previous day, Izzy and left her apartment ready to kill Jace. Clary remembered how she stormed out to call Alec to pick her up and then started sending threatening voicemails to Jace. Clary inwardly flinched when she recalled how Izzy threatened to castrate a certain part of Jace's anatomy, that too in graphic detail. She looked at Jace and realized that he must've been thinking about that too as his expression conveyed terrified.

"Yeah how did that go? Izzy was quite enraged when she left my apartment yesterday, to put it mildly. "

"She was as kind as she is in situations like these. I got some very unappreciated and graphic threats yesterday, all thanks to you."

"Hey," Clary indignantly squeaked, "your were the one who kidnapped me. None of this was my fault."

"Oh would you get off the kidnapping thing. I thought we were over that."

"Jace, you kidnapped me for no practical reason whatsoever. We won't be over that u til I say we are over that." When Jace tried to protest, she quickly added, "or I'll tell Izzy that you didn't apologize, which I assume she wants you to."

Jace played, all the colour draining for his face. He said, horrified, "you wouldn't."

Clary smirked as she leaned against the door. Quickly swinging the coffee from his hands she said, "Oh I would."

Taking a sip from the now lukewarm coffee, she opened the institute door with her keycard and started walking until she stopped and turned to look at Jace and asked, "are you coming in or what?"

She opened the wide doors of the Institute fully open and relished in the shock and subsequent awe on Jace's face as he saw the inside of the Institute for the very first time.

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update. My school reopens from Monday so I was busy in some last moment studying and finishing my leftover holiday homework. Hope you liked this chapter. As always, please rate and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


End file.
